


There's Something Wrong with This Plot

by sawberry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, not FAHC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: The Brothers Grimm are a feared gang known nation-wide. The only group close to their rankings are their rivals, the Antagonists. When the Grimm's plans for a Liberty City base are put in jeopardy by increasing Antagonist violence, it's up Jeremy to get vital information and a crucial informant across the country in five days. The Antagonists are after him though, somehow knowing his every location and move. How is this happening? How can he stop it? And what, exactly, is this informant really up to?Inspired by Samijen's Little Ray Riding Hood runner AU. Made some tweaks and took a lot of liberties (all with permission)---Tags will be updated as chapters are uploaded to avoid major spoilers





	1. Hey There, Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Sup Y'all! This is the fourth story in rotation! I've been noodling with this idea ever since Jeremy dyed his hair red so that's why he, ya know, has hair in this. Also, I don't know why I've been all about breaking Ryan these last few fics, I blame the latest Sky Factory LP. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and be sure to like and comment your support! It always makes my day and keeps me writing!

Jeremy ran briskly down the hallway, carefully dodging out of the way of various people heading in the opposite direction. 

 

He was late.  _ Fuck _ , he was late. He was going to be in so much shit. He skidded to a stop in front of the door. He smoothed his hair and pulled at the sides of his jacket in an attempt to straighten out his appearance.

 

"Just walking into a meeting with the bosses ten minutes late Dooley", He whispered to himself, "You're doing great."

 

He opened the door as calmly as he could.

 

"You're late Dooley," A voice immediately said, "Again."

 

"You know what they say," Jeremy answered, turning to face Burnie, "Better late than never."

 

Burnie sighed while Gus stifled a laugh next to him. He looked around the room. Burnie, Matt, and Gus. This must be serious if all the bosses were here.

 

"As you may have been able to guess," Matt said, his tone evaporating the joking atmosphere Jeremy had tried to set, "We didn't call you here to catch up and gossip."

 

Jeremy nodded, he walked towards the large table they had all gathered around. Scattered on it were various photos of gang violence and fights in the streets. It took him a second look to realize what the unifying factor of them all was. 

 

"The Antagonists," Jeremy breathed, not looking up from the photos.

 

"Yep," Gus said, leaning forward on the table, "Looks like as soon as they saw we were forming a base in Liberty City, they decided they needed one too."

 

"Now," Matt said, looking to Jeremy, "Here's where you come in. As you know, a Storyteller was supposed to be staying in Liberty City to oversee the forming of the base."

 

"Geoff," Jeremy confirmed with a nod. He saw Burnie grimace from the corner of his eye.

 

"Correct," Matt continued, he nodded towards Gus who tossed a thick manila envelope onto the table, "In this is highly classified Antagonist information. Base locations, member's personal information, police and gang connections."

 

Jeremy could only gape, he opened his mouth to ask about how the information was acquired but was immediately shut down by Gus.

 

"How we got this information is classified and on a strictly need-to-know basis."

 

"I'm assuming I don't need to know?" Jeremy asked, dryly.

 

"Correct," Burnie answered, "What you do need to do, is get this to Geoff. We can't do it electronically because we don't know what the Antagonists have or can have hacked."

 

"So I'm a runner?" Jeremy asked, "Easy enough, going back to my roots."

 

"Precisely why we chose you," Gus said, "We've arranged for you to meet with an informant a few blocks away from the bus station on Sax and Vern in exactly three hours. Former Antagonist, should be able to help Geoff with more of the inner workings. You and the informant will bus from Los Santos to San Fierro. From there we've arranged for you and the informant to take a train to Liberty City. All in all, you'll be gone for five days."

 

"It's important that you stay on track with this mission," Matt cautioned, making direct eye contact with Jeremy, "No stopping, no straying. This is time-sensitive information. Geoff is expecting you to be in Liberty City in  _ exactly _ five days."

 

"Jeremy, this is make or break for the Brothers Grimm," Burnie said, grabbing Jeremy's shoulder and leaning in front of him, "If the Antagonists get the territory they'll have the upper hand and we don't know if we'll have the means to claw our way back up. If you're not one hundred percent-"

 

"I can do it," Jeremy said confidently, "I want to do it. The Brothers are my family, Geoff especially. I'll do whatever it takes and make sure the information and informant get to him in one piece."

 

"We knew we could count on you Jeremy," Matt said with a smile, his shoulders dropping slightly in relief, "You've got two hours to gather everything you'll need. Once you're done, wait for the informant at the address Hansel will text you. From there it's up to you."

 

"I promise I won't let you down," Jeremy assured before grabbing the envelope. He quickly left the room and started towards the exit. 

 

It was a quick bike ride home from their base. He entered his apartment and immediately went to the closet, he debated a backpack versus a duffle. He chose the backpack and began packing. The envelope first, in a secret pocket he'd had Geoff sow in for him, then clothes and toiletries. Lastly, weapons. 

 

No need to discreet, he was heading from one crime-riddled shit hole to the next. He didn't think there'd be a need for too heavy of artillery. With that in mind, he settled for two FNP 45's and a bat with nails hammered through it. He had the foresight to wrap the bat in an old shirt before pushing it into the pack nail-end first.

 

He went a list in his head, triple checking to make sure he had everything he'd need. He slipped on his red jacket before throwing his backpack on and striding confidently towards the door. He checked his phone and saw two texts from Jack

 

**_From: Hansel_ **

 

_ 584 Jordan Avenue. Alias: Akela. Should be in a black jacket and will ask you for a purple pen. _

 

_ You can do this! We're all rooting for you! :) :) :) _

 

Jeremy smiled at the message, sending Jack a quick "Thank you!! :)". He put the address in Google Maps as he walked out the door. It looked to be a gas station two streets down from the bus station. He pocketed his phone and began the trek into the warm evening.

 

***

 

Ryan threw the knife in the air and caught it by the blade, letting out a bored sigh. Why he had to be here so early, he didn't know. It was bad enough he was going to have to spend nearly a week with some Grimm fucker. He pocketed the knife and sighed again.

 

_ A direct line to a Storyteller _ , Ryan reminded himself,  _ Stopping the Grimm from getting vital information _ . He thumped his head against the brick wall. At least he hadn't had to go too deep undercover, responding to a different codename and having to watch what he said was nothing compared his last few missions. He pulled out his phone and looked at the picture of the kid he was supposed to meet.

 

The name "Little Red Riding Hood" seemed too appropriate for the kid, all five foot four inches of him. The shock of red hair mixed with his natural brunette only made it seem more appropriate. He was cute though, maybe he could convince him to join the Antagonists after he axed Ramsey. Ryan looked from the picture to the time at the top of his phone. Eight fifty-eight. 

 

He glanced up and caught sight of a red jacket turning the corner and heading towards the gas station. Ryan smiled slyly, pocketing his phone and standing up straight. He locked eyes with the kid, smile turning delighted at the slight hitch of the other man's shoulders.

 

Red approached the gas station but didn't spare Ryan another glance, instead pretending to fiddle with the ATM. As much fun as it would've been to watch the smaller man squirm, he figured he couldn't play with his food too much.

 

"Yo, Red," He cut eyes to Jeremy, "You got a pen?"

 

"Any particular color?"

 

Ryan fought an eye roll.  _ God, these Grimm had to make everything complicated _ .

 

"Purple would be preferred."

 

He watched as the other visibly relaxed, turning away from the ATM to face Ryan head on. Ryan walked closer, causing Red to back up slightly. This continued until Ryan had him pinned against the ATM.

 

"You must be Akela," Red said, it sounded like was fighting to keep his voice steady. Ryan planted a hand next to his head and leaned his frame slightly over the shorter man, emphasizing their height difference and the muscles in his arms.

 

"Call me Ryan," He purred back, grinning.

 

"Jeremy," Red,  _ Jeremy _ , replied curtly. Looked like he was gaining back some bravado he must’ve had before their meeting, fighting Ryan's advances slightly. He stood up straighter, "We need to get moving if we're gonna make the ten o' clock train."

 

Jeremy pushed past him, straightening the backpack on his shoulders. Ryan grabbed his duffle from the ground and caught up with his quick steps easily. They had been walking in an uneasy silence for a few minutes before Ryan decided he had to make the joke that had been on the tip of his tongue.

 

"So Little Red Riding Hood," Ryan drawled, moving in front of Jeremy and walking backward, "You sure are looking good."

 

"Wow," Jeremy said in faux shock, "You are the first man to ever use that line on me. Ever. So original."

 

Ryan had to laugh at that, moving back to walk around to Jeremy's side. 

 

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine, Red."

 

"Jeremy," He corrected Ryan. The other man only smirked down at him. This was going to be fun.


	2. Over the River and through the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Jeremy arrive at the bus station only to be told there's been a delay. With an hour to kill they get to learn a bit more about each other, things are going great until they aren't. A familiar figure makes himself known and Ryan is left figuring out what exactly he'll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, we're getting our first villain intro! How exciting! Get ready for some cuteness followed by some confusion Y'all, we're getting ready to get bumpy!

They made it to the bus station right on time, only to be told the bus was delayed an hour due to maintenance issues. After the tinny voice of the station intercom had finished announcing this Jeremy groaned loudly and flopped down onto one of the plastic benches. Ryan sat down much more calmly next to him, smirking at the other man's dramatics.

 

"You know," He said, leaning his head towards the younger man, "An hour won't be too bad."

 

"It's still lost time," Jeremy harrumphed, rubbing a hand over his face, "Fuck this, I need a red bull. You want anything?"

 

"Diet coke if they have any."

 

He watched as Jeremy trudged towards the vending machine across the station. There was a flash of orange to his left that made him whip his head around. All he saw was a pink stroller with a babbling baby and a cooing mother. The baby looked at him and he couldn't stop himself from making a funny face. The baby giggled and waved its chubby little hand at him, he responded by crooking his finger and sticking his tongue out.

 

"Didn't take you for a baby person," Jeremy said from his right, startling him slightly.

 

"But look," Ryan said, looking up at him and pointing to the child, "It waved at me. What was I supposed to do, not wave back? That'd be rude. We need to start teaching kids some manners."

 

Jeremy laughed and handed him his diet coke before sitting down. Ryan liked the kid's laugh. He watched curiously as the man reached into his bag and pulled out a small console, easily flipping it open and turning it on to some game.

 

"Watcha playing?" Ryan asked, leaning over his shoulder slightly.

 

"Pokemon," Jeremy answered, not looking up from the screen, "Wanna level up my Voltorb and then I may switch to carting if some of my friends are online."

 

"I'm gonna pretend I understood half of what you just said."

 

Jeremy laughed and turned the screen to him, pointing at a small red and white ball, "That's a Voltorb, my Voltorb. It's the greatest Pokemon ever, though people will try to lie to you and say otherwise."

 

Ryan was enraptured as the man explained his Pokemon adventures, though it did take Ryan assuring him that "yes he knew what Pokemon was, he wasn't that old," before he really went into detail.

 

Apparently, all of his Voltorbs were named something insulting because he had lost a bet to a friend he only referred to as "The Little Prince". Ryan was particularly fond of "Magnetic Little Pisspot". He was halfway through explaining to him the fine dynamics of choosing Wario for Mario Kart when a voice interrupted them.

 

"Pardon me, boys, you wouldn't be able to spare some change for an old man down on his luck. Would you?"

 

Jeremy immediately responded in the affirmative, reaching into his jacket pocket for his wallet. Ryan looked up to speak to the voice but was stopped. The man in front them only grinned evilly, his yellow teeth exposed and gnarled. His hair was a matted mess of neon orange and none of his clothing matched colors. Before Ryan could tell him otherwise, Jeremy handed the man a dollar and a granola bar he must've pulled out of his bag.

 

"Here you go man," He said.

 

"Oh bless you," The scraggly figure said, grasping at Jeremy's hands. Jeremy nodded politely and went back to digging through his bag. The man winked at Ryan before walking off towards the bathroom.

 

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom," Ryan said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. Jeremy made an agreeing noise, having gone back to his DS.

 

Ryan walked as calmly as he could to the bathroom. He heard a whisper as he got closer, seeing the man point to a single person stall before walking in. Ryan surveyed his surroundings before following.

 

"What're you doing here Stilton?" He asked angrily, "You trying to blow my cover?"

 

"Oh calm down Haywood, why would I do something like that?" Stilton asked, counting out all the cash he'd received. Ryan wondered how long he'd been at the station, how long he'd been following them.

 

"Because you're a conniving, disgusting old man," He said, leaning back against the grimy bathroom wall.

 

"True but I'm not here to intervene," Stilton assured him, hopping down from the perch he'd taken on the sink, "I am but a humble observer, making sure you don't get lost on your way to the mission."

 

"I don't need a babysitter."

 

"Maybe not. But if the way your making lovey eyes at Red over there says anything, you may need a lookout."

 

"I was not giving him lovey eyes."

 

"Oh, of course not. That's how everybody looks at people who are droning on about video games, like they've just hung the sun, totally."

 

Ryan snarled and grabbed Stilton by the throat, pinning him to the wall. Stilton let out a maniacal laugh, even as his face began to turn red. Ryan kept him pinned there as he growled out his next words.

 

"Leave the station. Don't follow me or Jeremy anywhere after this. This is my mission and I'll be damned if I let your sloppy, drunkard ass ruin it for me."

 

He waited for Stilton to nod before he dropped him. He sucked in air before laughing again.

 

"Alright Haywood, I'll back down," Stilton raised his hands, "But remember your mission."

 

With that, Stilton left the bathroom. Ryan stayed in for a moment, trying to get his breathing under control and calm the rage boiling in his gut. He wasn't going to fuck this up, everything was going to go just as planned and he was going to get the information they needed. There was a knock at the door.

 

"Ryan, you good man?" Between the blood rushing in his ears and the heavy bathroom door, Jeremy's voice sounded far away, "They just announced the train will be here in five minutes, we should go ahead and head towards the loading platform."

 

"Just washing up," Ryan called back. He ran the cold water over his hands, splashing some on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, shaking the last of the anger away from his face. He walked out and flashed Jeremy a smile.

 

"You're not getting sick on me, right? Because this is going to be a long ass trip and it's going a whole different kind of Hell if I have to worry about you vomiting the whole time."

 

Ryan laughed and patted Jeremy's shoulder, "You're good, just got a phone call and needed some quiet."

 

Jeremy accepted the lie easily and they both moved to the loading platform. Ryan looked over his shoulder just in time to see Stilton leaving the station. Their eyes met and the older man winked at him before exiting. 

 

Outside the station, Stilton pulled out his phone and made a call.

 

"Send some people to keep an eye on Haywood and that kid. I get the feeling they're both gonna be trouble for our cause."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting spicy my dudes but don't worry, next time we see our boys it'll be really mushy and romantic. But that won't be until later, next time we meet it'll be back in modern Los Santos with a new and improved Geoff Ramsey. Stay tuned!
> 
> Remember to like, comment, and subscribe if you enjoy!
> 
> -Sarah


	3. They Will Never Find Me Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his interaction with Stinton, Ryan is ready to get on the bus and go. Unfortunately, the bus ride is six hours long. What better to do with that great expanse of time then awkwardly try to get background information on the man you're trying to double cross and consequently make yourself fall for him just a little bit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup bitches? Summer is almost upon us and you know what that means! More consistent updates...probably. So school is almost out here and that means I am going to (hopefully) have a lot more free time to write some stuff for you little cuties so get hyped!
> 
> A brief warning for some homophobia in this chapter. It's not explicit or discussed in great detail but it is part of Jeremy's back story to be prepared for it here and possibly in a few later chapters.
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!  
> -Sarah

Ryan had never enjoyed road trips.

 

Stupid songs, constant stops, bad drivers. He never really got the appeal. This wasn't necessarily a road trip, but it was the first word that popped into his head as he followed Jeremy onto the bus. He stifled a laugh as Jeremy fell into the patterned seat with a relieved huff, sitting more quietly next to him.

 

"That worn out from a little walking?" Ryan teased, laughing at the glare Jeremy sent him.

 

"I've had to keep my guard up all day," He groused, pointing to Ryan, "Now, I finally get to chill for a while."

 

"Don't you have precious cargo to protect?" Ryan planted a hand on his own chest, pretending to be offended.

 

"You're a big boy," Jeremy didn't even look up from his phone, "I think you can take care of yourself for a few hours."

 

They both sat back as the bus pulled off, a static voice mumbling about arriving at San Fierro in six hours. Ryan saw Jeremy reach into his bag and pull out his DS again. Looked like he was going to be playing around with Pokemon again. He didn't mind though, one of the only things about long rides was that they were the perfect time for good books.

 

They had managed to kill two hours between fighting pocket monsters and reading about Raymond Carver's dissection of modern romance. But, short stories are called short for a reason and batteries on electronics can only last so long. Ryan was in the middle of putting away  _ What We Talk about When We Talk about Love _ and grabbing another book when Jeremy spoke up.

 

"How many books did you bring, man?"

 

"Enough to pass the time," Ryan answered, not bothering to look up as he fished out  _ Beloved _ , "I think three in total, mostly books I got to start but never finished."

 

"I can't read in cars or anything like that," Jeremy said, leaning back in his chair and looking out the window, "It gives me motion sickness."

 

"Yet you can play video games just fine."

 

"That's different."

 

"Is it?" Ryan argues, closing the book to look at Jeremy, "I mean, you've got to read the text and focus heavily."

 

"Yeah, well," Jeremy fumbles with the response, "Shut up, nerd."

 

Ryan huffs out a laugh at the poor insult, going back to his book. He gets about thirty minutes in before the sound of the AC turning on above him startles him. Ryan reaches up to try and fiddle with the dials above him.

 

"Not a big fan of the cold?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Nope," Ryan says, "I grew up in Georgia, anything below fifty degrees is too cold."

 

"You're insane."

 

"Oh, and what polar tundra did you grow up in?"

 

"Boston," Jeremy answers simply, putting down his phone, "Best winters around."

 

"Really?"

 

"Oh yeah, huge snowfalls that would shut down the city. There'd be no streets or sidewalks, just snow. You could go and do just about anything in it."

 

"And did you?"

 

"When I was younger yeah," Jeremy answers, turning fully to face Ryan now, "A couple of buddies and I would go sledding down this huge hill just a couple blocks from our houses. We'd spend hours out there daring each other to do stupid stunts on our sleds or whatever we were using that day. Then we'd head down to this little cafe that made the best Boston cream pie ever."

 

"Sounds cliche."

 

"Alright then, what did you do for fun than Mr. Mysterious?"

 

"Winters in Georgia are meant for freaking out anytime a snowflake falls from the sky," He smiled when Jeremy laughed, "But summers were the best."

 

"Wouldn't it be crazy hot?"

 

"Oh yeah, hotter than the hinges on Hell's gate most days, and that was in the shade. But they were still amazing. There were few good things about living in the bible belt, but the wild fourth of July festivals were one of them. Biggest fireworks, best barbecue, everything a southerner could want."

 

"Sounds amazing," Jeremy said, "We've got the Boston Tea Party so there's always a few fanatics when anything having to do with independence comes up but I can't imagine what it must be like in the south."

 

"Some of my best memories are in Georgia."

 

"So why'd you leave?" Jeremy is looking at him intently now, "Los Santos is a long way away from Georgia."

 

"Life isn't always peaches and sunshine," Ryan says, "Shit went wrong and I figured out that a great way to get out of trouble is to kill what's causing the trouble. After that, I found I was good at being bad. Decided to make a career out of it."

 

It was silent for a moment. Jeremy processing all of Ryan's information and Ryan wondering what in the actual  _ fuck _ compelled him to say all that. Before Jeremy could get the chance to question him more, Ryan decided to flip the tables.

 

"What about you?" He questioned, "If the snowy plains of Boston were so great why are you in this hot ass city?"

 

"Boston was great...and so were my friends," Jeremy seemed to be looking for the right words, "My family wasn't...really...the best."

 

"Meaning?"

 

"Meaning they were a bunch of homophobic ass wipes who kicked me out when they walked in on me in another dude's lap."

 

"Shit."

 

"Oh yeah," Jeremy said, laughing with little humor, "They were going out for the day to run errands and get everything ready for a family vacation. I told them I was going to have my 'friend' Bruno over to help 'study'. When they caught us, my dad told me he was taking the family out for dinner and he wanted me and all my stuff out of the house by the time they got back. So I grabbed everything I could and hopped on the first bus leaving Boston. It took me straight to Los Santos."

 

"Tell me you at least got some petty revenge," Ryan said, hoping for a somewhat happy ending.

 

"My dad had the code for the safe under his bed and his bank account saved to his computer," Jeremy said smugly, "How do you think I bought the bus ticket?"

 

"So how does one go from gay runaway to Grimm errand boy?"

 

"Probably the same way someone goes from being a Georgia cowboy to a wolfman informant."

 

"Touche."

 

"I know," Jeremy yawned, "Go to sleep wolfy, we've got to be ready to go for San Fierro."

 

"Nice rhyme."

 

"Shut up and sleep," Jeremy slid a hand against his face. Ryan laughed at the informality even though it made his heart speed up a little bit. He watched as Jeremy rolled to his side so he faced the window and closed his eyes. Once Jeremy was seemingly comfortable he reached into his bag and got his copy of  _ Beloved _ again, his body was reeling too much from everything that had just happened to sleep.

 

_ Get a fucking grip, Haywood _ , He chastised himself. Sure, Jeremy was sweet and cute and buff but that didn't mean he had to start acting like a love-struck teenager. He was a grown ass man on a serious mission. He stuck his nose in his book, pointedly ignoring the sleeping body next to him. There were a blissful forty-five minutes where it felt like everything was going fine,  his feeling were under control and he was doing great. 

 

Then Jeremy rolled over so his face was gently pressing into Ryan's arm. He stared down at the smaller man, brain trying to process what was going on before finally being able to get something out.

 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan catching them capital F Feelings TM. But boy, both of them are in for a big storm when they get to San Fierro, in more ways than one. But that's for the chapter!
> 
> Next time we meet up we'll get to see just how Team Nice Dynamite and their even more dynamite pals react to Geoff trying to come back into their lives. Stay tuned!
> 
> -Sarah


	4. Strike Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When our dynamic duo ends up in Vassar, nearly every plan hits a snag and some realizations are made. Now, it's just a matter how they deal with it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about how late this update is! Believe it or not, college is hard. Not to mention the venn diagram of when I had free time to write and when I had the inspiration to write was two separate circles. But, we're here now and we're ready to party!
> 
> Fair warning, this chapter does involve a character being drugged. If that could be triggering to you, skip from where Jeremy looks sits with Ryan to where he's in the alleyway.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jeremy wasn't really sure "bumfuck" even began to describe Vassar. It was a shitty little city just outside of San Fierro, could be mistaken for a smudge on a map if you weren't looking for it. He contemplated this as he and Ryan got out and stretched.  He turned to tell Ryan his thought when a hungry gurgle from his stomach interrupted him. Ryan laughed before pointing down the street.

 

"I know a great greasy diner down the street a ways," He said, "Pretty sure they even have Boston creme pie."

 

Jeremy couldn't help the slight blush on his cheeks when Ryan needled him about the pie, whether it was the lilt in his voice or the way he nudged him with his elbow. He chose to ignore it and shoulder his bag.

 

"Lead me to pie then, my good man."

 

The walk to the diner was peaceful. Even though it was eleven in the morning on a Monday, nobody seemed busy or in a rush. There was only the sound of a hawk and the occasional car passing. The diner wasn't that far from the bus station and it really was a hole in the wall. Squeaky, spinning stools in front of a sticky linoleum counter surrounded by red faux leather booths. They both went into a booth, setting their bags on the ground and looking over the menu.

 

"Howdy boys," A chipper blonde walked over to their table, "Can I get y'all started with anything? Coffee or maybe a float?"

 

"Can I get a coffee with cream and sugar, please ma'am?" Ryan asked, smiling at the woman and cutting eyes to Jeremy when he caught the other smirking.

 

"Just a water and a Red Bull if you've got any in your fridge," Jeremy said when the waitress turned to him, "Thank you."

 

"Comin' right up boys, I'll be right back to take y'alls order," She stuck her notepad and pen back into her smock, "Name's Abigail by the way!"

 

"What was that smirk about?" Ryan asked once Abigail was out of earshot.

 

"Nothing," Jeremy chided, not looking up from the menu, "You just got  _ real _ southern when you ordered."

 

"Really?"

 

"You betcha,  _ sir _ ," Jeremy responded in a terrible southern accent, making Ryan laugh.

 

Within a few minutes, Abigail was back, laying down their drinks and taking their order. Ryan scoffed at Jeremy's order of chocolate chip pancakes and loaded hashbrown and ordered the cinnamon apple oatmeal with fruit.

 

"Aren't you a little old for chocolate chip pancakes?" Ryan questioned, dumping cream into his coffee.

 

"One, you're never too old for chocolate chip pancakes. How dare you," Jeremy answered seriously, holding one finger up before adding another one, "Secondly, aren't you a little young to be eating the same breakfast at an eighty-year-old man?"

 

"You're never too old to be healthy," Ryan chided, pointing the spoon he'd been using to stir his coffee at Jeremy.

 

"But you can be too old to be boring."

 

"You think I'm boring, Red?"

 

"Red?"

 

"Thought a nickname may make me less  _ boring _ ."

 

Jeremy had to laugh a bit at that, "You could at least think of something a bit more original than 'Red'."

 

"Little Red? Lil' R?" Ryan questioned, sipping at his coffee, "Lil' R makes you sound like a rapper. You could be pimpin'."

 

"Please never say the word 'pimpin'' in my presence again," Jeremy requested after recovering from nearly spitting out his Red Bull, "And you're actually kind of close to a nickname I already have, my friends call me Lil' J."

 

"I'm assuming because you're short and your name starts with a 'J'?" Jeremy nodded, "And I got crap for Red."

 

"Either is better than 'Lil' R'."

 

"So can I call you Lil' J or do I not have enough friendship points?"

 

"You did unlock my tragic backstory..." Jeremy pretended to muse, "I'll think about it." 

 

Before Ryan could reply, their food arrived. He chuckled when Jeremy rubbed his hands together as his food was put in front of him. Taking his oatmeal and eggs with a bit more maturity. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging quips about the others food. After a few jokes about needing to "not be such an old fart",  Jeremy was able to goad Ryan into trying a bite of his pancakes. If Ryan bit the pancakes off the fork Jeremy offered instead of just taking it, and if Jermy blushed a bit at the way Ryan bit the fork, neither seemed to mind.

 

After closing their tab, Ryan snatched to the check before Jeremy could though he insisted on being the one to leave the tip, they made their way to the train station. Neither was expecting to be greeted by an " **OUT OF ORDER** " sign at the ticket booth.

 

"Looks like they won't be open until tomorrow morning," Ryan said, leaning forward to read the fine print, "Something about a system error."

 

"Shit," Jeremy snapped, running a hand through his hair and looking around as though another train station would magically appear, "Don't suppose you know of any rental car place nearby?"

 

"Don't think there's one even within a hundred miles from here," Ryan said, squinting to the sky and racking his brain for options, "I think there's a cheap motel on the other side of town. Has a cute little pub attached to the lobby and comfy beds if my memory is right."

 

"Welp, I think that's our only option," At some point, Jeremy had gotten out his phone, "I just texted my boss and he said there's no way they can get a car out here."

 

"Come on," Ryan moved towards the only path he could easily recognize, "They've got a trolley here that'll take us there, I'm pretty sure the stop is only a block or two away."

 

"How do you know this place so well?" Jeremy questioned, following slightly behind Ryan.

 

"Once had to scope it out for a possible base location," Ryan said, keeping his eyes forward, "Deserted little place like this? Antagonists were itching to get there hands on it before they realized how far it actually was from San Fierro."

 

Jeremy nodded along to his almost truth. The distance from San Fierro was a factor but Ryan may have fudged the reports from his scoutings just a bit. This sleepy little nook didn't deserve to be disturbed by all that bullshit, not to mention that diner made the best donuts in the state.

 

"What were they like? The Antagonists?" Jeremy sped up a bit so he was next to Ryan.

 

"Truthfully?" Ryan asked rhetorically, smirking ruefully when Jeremy nodded nonetheless, "They were a bunch of assholes who just wanted to watch the world burn. Like, the Grimm, there's a method to your madness. The Antagonists are just mad, both psychologically and emotionally."

 

"Controlled chaos is the term we use," Jeremy smirked before getting a little serious. They had made it to the trolley stop and now that they were done moving, he could actually face Ryan, "What do you mean mad emotionally?"

 

Ryan noodled with what he was going to say for a bit, trying to figure out if he wanted to fully spelunk in this rabbit hole. 

 

"You had to have a certain sense of entitlement to join the Antagonists," Ryan started slowly, "Most people in Los Santos, or in any shithole city like it really, believe the world doesn't owe you a cent. The Antagonists believe the opposite. They've got something up their ass or some fucked up thing from their past that makes think they deserve the moon on a string."

 

Jeremy opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by a loud bell. He turned towards the sound and saw a small trolley bustling down the street. It came to halt in front of them, Jeremy fishing out two dollars for the fair before Ryan could reach for his wallet.

 

"God this place hasn't aged past like, two thousand four" Jeremy commented after having ridden in silence for a few minutes.

 

"I don't know, Ryan said, following Jeremy's gaze out the window, "I like it, it's a definite one-eighty from Los Santos though."

 

"I definitely couldn't live here," Jeremy said surely, "I'm too used to the hustle and bustle of the city."

 

"I'm with you there," Ryan agreed, sitting up when he saw the hotel coming up.

 

The Cushy Cactus was a stout motel on the edge of Vassar. The outside was painted a dark green, a similar color to its namesake, and the trim was a mint color. It had three floors, the top two being rooms and the bottom housing the lobby and bar. They both sighed when they walked in, enjoying the feeling of the air conditioning on their skin. 

 

"Room for two please," Ryan said the to the man behind the counter, "Under Haywood."

 

Jeremy caught the wink Ryan threw at the man. He found it perplexing but chose not to ask questions until he gave Ryan a key and they were granted the privacy of a room. 

 

"What was that wink?" Jeremy asked, putting his stuff down on one of the beds, "Because I know we've got two beds and all but I'd prefer you not have sex in here."

 

Ryan gave a hearty laugh before replying, "It wasn't flirting, it was a hint. Being with the Antagonists had a few perks, like connections with at least one hotel in any city we happened to be shacked up in."

 

"You've still got those? I thought you quit?"

 

Ryan froze for a second but was able to easily recover, "I figured word probably hadn't traveled out here of that, considering how far it was."

 

"Makes sense," Jeremy conceded, "But you probably shouldn't try to take any risks like that again."

 

"Aye, aye, captain!" Ryan gave Jeremy a fake salute while he internally chastised himself. He was sharing too much, he needed to put a lid on that shit before it got out of hand, "I'm gonna grab a shower, I smell like train."

 

"Go ahead, I'm gonna Skype my bosses and get them up to speed."

 

Ryan grabbed the first outfit he could out of his bag and made his way to the bathroom while Jeremy opened the laptop. He made the shower as cold as he could stand it and got under the spray. The cold was just the shock his system needed to help get his head together. He got his head out from under the water and gathered his thoughts. 

 

Was Jeremy attractive? Sure.

 

Was he funny and bright and incredibly nice? Absolutely.

 

Was he worth jeopardizing his spot with the Antagonists? Where he was already walking on eggshells and one misstep away from being executed? Ryan shook his head, water droplets flying everywhere when his brain hesitated with the answer. Of course, he  _ wasn't _ . You were an Antagonist for life. The only way you left was in a coffin, or in pieces in a garbage bag if you were stupid enough to betray them.

 

But what had they done for him? They weren't a tight-knit group, he'd been left in the dirt on more than one occasion because someone wanted to save their own skin. It was assumed they'd instilled the fear of God into you enough that you'd come back if you survived.

 

Ryan decided to leave it up to fate. His mind and heart were in two  _ very _ different places and he didn't feel like fighting them anymore. He was just gonna let his body do what it wanted and fuck the rest. It was with that resolution that he turned off the water and got out of the shower. He threw on his clothes and walked out to find Jeremy laying on his back with his eyes closed. Ryan suppressed a chuckle, deciding to join Jeremy in his napping. It wasn't like there was anything to do besides get sand in their shoes.

 

"Bosses say we're good to stay the night here so long as we leave first thing  in the morning," Jeremy mumbled into a pillow, "I nominate a nap and then go grab dinner in the bar downstairs."

 

"Seconded," Ryan sighed, laying down on the bed across from him, "Want me to set an alarm?"

 

"Set an alarm for six," Jeremy said softly already half asleep.

 

Ryan quietly did, setting the phone on the bedside table. He turned his back to Jeremy and willed the butterflies in his stomach to settle long enough to drift to a sleep.

 

***

 

Ryan was woken abruptly by his phone going off. A glance showed Jeremy was just as shocked, sitting up stock straight and frantically looking around for the noise. Ryan stopped the alarm and got up to stretch, Jeremy following suit.

 

"Ready for the most mediocre burger you'll ever have?" Ryan asked, looking over at Jeremy.

 

"Always," He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

 

They made there way down to the bar, which was surprisingly packed for a Monday evening, and looked around for a table.

 

"I can go grab us some drinks if you wanna get a table?" Jeremy offered, throwing a thumb at the bar. 

 

"Sure yeah, diet coke," Ryan nodded. He kept an eye on Jeremy, making sure he got to the bar ok before turning and looking for an open booth. Later, he'd realize that was an incredibly dumb choice.

 

Jeremy carefully made his way to the bar and slumped into a seat, glad to have some elbow room. He had just finished taking a deep breath when a body slid up next to him. He turned and was faced with a beautiful Cuban woman.

 

"Hey there stranger," She purred, looking him up and down, "Not often we get new faces in this dump."

 

"Just visiting," He answered shortly, figuring the woman was flirting with him, "I'm actually just gonna grab drinks for me and my friends and try to find him."

 

"Oh, ok," She said, suddenly looking nervous, "Do you mind if I stay here for a bit? There were some guys giving me some looks over there and I figured if I flirted with a bigger guy like you they'd leave me alone."

 

"Oh, shit yeah," Jeremy immediately, feeling a little guilty for his snap judgment, "If you want, once I get my drinks, I can drop them off to my friend and walk you back to your room."

 

"Ugh, you're a lifesaver," She patted his shoulder, causing her purple peplum top to shift slightly, "I'm Selena."

 

"Jeremy."

 

He was finally able to flag down the bartender. He ordered a beer for himself and a Diet Coke for Ryan, he was eventually able to get Selena to relent and let him get her a Sprite. He saw the bartender coming back with the drinks when Selena caught his attention.

 

"Where's your friend?" She asked craning her neck to look around.

 

Jeremy turned to search with her before spotting Ryan in a booth near the back, he pointed a finger in the general direction, "He's over there."

 

"Ah good, let's go get him his drink then!" She handed Jeremy his glass of beer, they must've come while he was searching for Ryan. She held Ryan's coke and they both started towards the booth, they had barely made it a few feet before Selena stopped in her tracks, " _ Mierda _ , I left my purse at the bar."

 

"Here, I can take Ryan's if you wanna go back and grab it."

 

"You truly are a doll," She handed him the other drink before kissing his cheek and pinching it in rapid succession. He watched as she walked back to the bar before turning and continuing his trek to the booth. He slid in easily across from Ryan and handed him his can.

 

"What took you so long?" He questioned, popping open the tab and taking a generous gulp.

 

"Took me a minute to get the bartenders attention," Jeremy explained, mirroring Ryan and taking a large gulp of his beer, "Plus there was some girl who has some guys eyeing her up, told her if she wanted we'd walk her back to her room once we got the drinks situated."

 

"A true knight in shining armor," Ryan teased, "Can I call you a White Knight or does it have to be red?"

 

"I don't know what's worse," Jeremy pretended to muse, "That you think  _ that's _ funny or that you think  _ you're _ funny?"

 

"I don't think, I know."

 

"Oh, trust me," Jeremy assured, "I know you don't think."

 

Ryan took the tab from his coke and tossed it at him lightly. Jeremy easily dodged and smiled as he took another drink from his beer. He looked up and realized he didn't see Selena near the bar anymore. A quick look around showed she wasn't anywhere in the bar either.

 

"What's up?" Ryan asked, noticing Jeremy's searching.

 

"I don't see that girl I was telling you about."

 

"She might've just gone to the bathroom," Ryan tried to placate him, seeing the muscles in the arms and shoulders tense, "As much as I'd love to punch some dude out for being a sexist prick, we can't waste time by getting in some bar fight and getting injured. Or worse, getting arrested."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Jeremy said dismissively, "I'm just gonna go ask the bartender where she went."

 

Jeremy got up and immediately stumbled a bit, his head feeling light and fuzzy. He waved off Ryan's concerned hand, he'd just gotten up too quickly. Plus, the combination of beer and minimal food on his stomach probably wasn't doing him any favors. He tried to shake the ache from behind his eyes and moved to the bar. He had to lean against the counter when he spoke to the bartender but he was able to figure out Selena had gone out to the alley to take a phone call. Perfect, he could talk to her and get some fresh air. 

 

It was only when he stepped outside and nearly fell on the pavement that he realized something was wrong. The last of his brain that wasn't being consumed by the haze of whatever drug Selena had slipped him had come to the realization he'd been drugged. He was pushed to the ground from behind before he could fully process any of the information. He was able to sluggishly turn around, glancing up he saw none other than Selena herself standing above him. She cut a menacing figure, shadowed by the dull alley light and standing tall in stiletto heels. 

 

"You poor soul," She cooed, bending down to stroke his cheek, "and you were such a little lamb too."

 

"What'd you do t'me?" He managed to slur, thrashing his neck to get out her touch.

 

"Just a sedative in your beer my little  _ mi pequeño rojo _ ," She smiled, "Just enough to make you good and compliant when we get you to my bosses."

 

He tried to wiggle out of her grasp but his limbs refused, a small part of his brain was amazed at how she was able to easily drag his dead weight in her heels. Again though, his line of thinking was cut short as he fell to the ground. He turned to see why Selena had dropped him and caught sight of Ryan pinning her to the wall of the bar. It was the last thing he saw before the world went black.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ryan snarled, gripping her biceps tightly as he pinned her to the rough brick.

 

"Trying to make your job easier  _ idiota _ ," She yelled back, kicking her heel into his stomach so he'd drop her. Once she was able to regain her balance on the ground she explained, "Stilton told us you were having some issues with the mission. I suggested someone kidnap the little runt and you can just get the files."

 

"When I agreed to this, I was told nobody was gonna get hurt."

 

"And nobody was," Selena argued, "The only he was gonna get hurt was if he didn't cooperate."

 

"You know what? No," Ryan said firmly, "I'm done, I'm done with this."

 

"Fine then, give him to me," Selena moved to grab him but Ryan grabbed her wrist and threw her back.

 

"No, I'm done with the Antagonists. I'm done with one of the most reckless, selfish, ignorant crews to ever curse the streets. Tell Stilton I quit."

 

"You're making a mistake Haywood, we're just gonna end up coming after both of you."

 

"Leave, Selena," Ryan ignored her statement and hefted Jeremy over his shoulder, "I don't want to fight you."

 

She shook her head but left the alley. Shooting him one last glance before pulling out her phone. She'd call Stilton, tell him everything, he'd need to be on high alert. These were all thoughts that crossed his mind as he carried Jeremy back to their room. The one thing that didn't go through his mind was regret though. He'd done the right thing for once in his miserable life, and if it bit him in the ass, so be it.

 

They eventually made it to the room, Jeremy had woken in the elevator ride up and was now able to hobble somewhat with Ryan's help. He was still completely out of it, mumbling and slurring thanks to Ryan for saving him. It took Ryan a few tries to open the door with Jeremy hanging off of him but he managed. They made it in easily and Ryan's plan was to get Jeremy laying down on the bed but the other man seemed to have different plans. With a surprising amount of dexterity for someone in his condition, Jeremy was able to swing around to Ryan's front and pull them both down on the bed.

 

Ryan was still reeling from the sudden change when his entire body froze. Jeremy had started kissing at his neck, starting at his collarbone and moving slowly up to his jaw. He was nearly at his lips when Ryan pushed off the bed. Jeremy whined and made grabbing hands at him, trying to sit up and failing.

 

"None of that," Ryan chided, trying to keep his voice level.

 

"But I want you," Jeremy mumbled, flopping back down onto the mattress. 

 

"We'll see if you feel the same way when you don't have unknown sedative running through you."

 

"Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?" His tone was so petulant that Ryan has to smile, chuckling softly before leaning down and giving him a gentle peck on the forehead. He slipped off his shoes and jeans before putting his and Jeremy's phones on their respective chargers, pointedly ignoring how his began buzzing with a notification. There was a lot to deal with but now wasn't the time. 

 

Despite it only being nine and him having already taken a long nap, he was bone tired. He laid on the bed and let himself be lulled to sleep by Jeremy's soft snores from the other side of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Ryan, trying to be a good boy. We'll see how that goes, he may even get a little reward for it next chapter. Speaking of Ryan getting a little surprise, he's also gonna get one in the next chapter of Sifting Through the Ashes which I'm gonna start working on now that I've finished this. So keep those peepers peeled.
> 
> Were you able to figure out who inspired Selena? I tried to give some subtle hints but I think it may be a bit tough!
> 
> As always remember to like, comment, and subscribe if you enjoy!
> 
> -Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Ya damn right it's gonna be fun, we're gonna break you boy. In our next fic though, we don't just break Ryan. No sir, everybody is getting emotionally fucked over so prepare your butts for that. We're gonna begin viewing the rise, fall, and recreation of the illustrious Fake AH Crew. Strap in and grab your tissues motherfuckers, shit's about to get real.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Sarah


End file.
